


not just a decoy

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: After noticing her ex-girlfriend, a panicked Taryn gets kissed by Carina.





	not just a decoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I already posted this on tumblr, but I thought this page needs more Taryna so here we are haha!

“Oh god.” Taryn’s eyes grew wide and she instantly turned around, downing her drink in one big gulp. “Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,” she repeated over and over again.

Carina observed her closely and frowned a little.

“What happened?” She asked confused.

“That blonde woman over there on my right in the green dress?” Carina nodded to confirm that she saw her.

“That’s my ex-girlfriend. Oh god, I think she saw us. Shit. I –“

“Well, kiss me so she can see it,” Carina suggested as she laid her hands onto Taryn’s hips, pulling her a little closer. Taryn felt like the earth stopped moving for a moment. Did Carina really just say what she thought she said? And was she really touching her like that? This must be a dream. This couldn’t be –

“I should do what?” Taryn asked again. She probably just heard something – Nope. No, she didn’t. Because right now, Carina’s hands were on her cheeks, pulling her closer until her lips were pressed against Taryn’s, her tongue quickly slipping into Taryn’s mouth as she was still in shock, but definitely not against it.

Carina felt Taryn’s arms around her waist and she grinned into the kiss. She might’ve disguised it as a decoy to make Taryn’s ex jealous, but in reality, she wanted to do this for a long time now.

She usually didn’t hold back like that. But back when they met, Taryn was only an intern, and he she didn’t just kiss interns. They were like little ducklings. Young and impressionable. Now that Taryn was a resident, Carina wouldn’t have felt so bad about just kissing her, but they kinda gotten to know each other and she just couldn’t just take her by surprise like that. No, that would’ve been weird.

Okay, if she was being honest with herself, she was just afraid that Taryn was still in love with Meredith Grey and therefore would say no to a date with her. It was weird. She never felt like that before. She was never pining for anybody like that before. If she wanted to be with someone, she told them. And usually, they wanted to be with her too. But with Taryn… She just couldn’t read her.

Which was why she was just over the moon as she felt Taryn’s tongue swirl around hers while holding her tight. They could’ve stood there for hours, but Carina pulled away when Taryn’s hair got a little in the way. The two women were laughing softly as Carina tucked the strand of hair behind Taryn’s ear.

“Let’s go to my place, what do you think?” Carina asked quietly.

“I think that sounds like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very appreciated!  
> If you got a prompt or just wanna talk I'm [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!  
> 


End file.
